Unspoken
by ice dyaty
Summary: Venus confesses her love for Kunzite.


Unspoken

By: ice_dyaty

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor V or Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

The night was silent with the exception of the crunching sound the fallen leaves made under his boot. He admired how the moon hung low in the sky tonight; he felt as if he could almost touch it. Then, his mind began to think about a certain golden- haired beauty he happened to bump into many nights ago when he went looking for Prince Endymion.

Apparently the young prince had been sneaking out to rendezvous with the Moon princess. At first, Kunzite could not believe it when he heard the news from Jadeite, but it was true. He saw his prince entangled with a silver- haired girl. Kunzite hated spying on his prince, but such a romance could not blossom between them. It was too late Kunzite realized for the love was evident between the pair. Suddenly, another woman appeared and Kunzite's breath was caught at the sight of her. She was so beautiful in a regal way.

"Serenity, I cannot keep chasing after you. This romance has to stop before your mother finds out." Her voice was like silk although she was chastising her princess.

"Forgive her Sailor Venus," Endymion began to say, "it was my fault. I asked her to come because I missed her."

Kunzite stepped out from behind the tree that hid him to confront the trio. Up close Venus was even more beautiful, almost as if she herself were the embodiment of beauty.

"Who are you?" Venus demanded.

"This is my head general, Kunzite." Endymion replied. "Kunzite, this is the Princess of Venus and the leader of the Sailor Senshi."

Kunzite bowed to both princesses, but what he wanted to do most was worship Venus. At that moment Kunzite knew he was love struck.

Kunzite shook his head a bit so he would stop thinking of the past and focus on the present. Not only was his prince in love, but so were the other generals. Did Venus know of his affection for her? Of course she did not. He never made his feelings for her known. Now that the secret was out about Endymion and Serenity's love for one another, an alliance has formed between the Earth and the Moon with the two monarchs approving the marriage between their heirs.

A sudden noise took him out of his stupor. Patrolling was not his most favorable task, but it was his turn. Kunzite continued his walk around the palace making sure that all was as it should.

"Kunzite."

He knew that voice.

"Lady Venus," he said as he turned to face her.

She was not wearing her Senshi outfit. Instead, she wore a pale yellow dress that accentuated every curve of her perfect body. Her hair fell in loose waves down her shoulders and the very sight of her took his breath away. He longed to touch her in ways only a lover could. To kiss her pink lips and run his fingers through her hair. If only he could tell her. If only their duties to their prince and princess did not have to come first.

"Will you walk with me?" She asked with a slight blush on her cheeks.

She feared what his response would be. Would he reject her as his actions clearly showed every time she tried to get close to him? She hoped not because it took all her courage to come down to Earth and confront him. Mars had encouraged her to tell Kunzite how she felt. _I'm certain he feels the same way. _Her fellow senshi and best friend's assertion echoed in the back of her mind. Kunzite was all that she had wanted in a man. He was handsome and strong and possessed an aura that Venus couldn't resist. Her heart would skip a beat anytime she would see him. The first time she saw him she knew that he would be her downfall. This man would be the only one she would give her heart to.

"I can't," Kunzite began.

Her heart sank as she turned her back to him so he would not see the hurt in her eyes.

"Fine, I'll leave you to your duties."

Before he could stop himself, he grabbed her hand. "Stay."

Her stomach knotted at the sudden contact. She turned to face him and their eyes locked gazes.

"Tell me why you came, Lady Venus."

There was no turning back now.

"I want to know what love is."

His breath caught the same way it did the first time he saw her.

"I was told that although I was the senshi of love, I would suffer in silence as all those around me fell in love and the same would not happen to me. My fate is to be alone because my duty comes first and nothing else should matter; but, my Queen told me she would not allow me to be alone. She told me to find love and experience it. I'm grateful to her for this because she noticed how I longed for you from afar. She gave me permission to love, and I came to see you hoping you longed for me to."

Kunzite wanted to say something, but his body responded instead. He pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her pink lips. She responded immediately and allowed him to nip at her bottom lip. He trailed his kisses along her jaw line, then down to her neck.

"I've wanted you since the moment I saw you." Kunzite confessed.


End file.
